Meet the Parents
by LoveablePunk
Summary: this is a gift for my deviantart friend inspired by her lovely picture! I hope you all enjoy the fluffiness and hannigram friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story with some old faces! okay an artist on an art sharing website gave me this idea with one of her drawings and you can find it one deviantart. It's a picture that inspired me to write about the childhood years of our favorite Hannibal only this time the Hannibal from the movies and Clarice will be the Hannibal from the televisions shows parents. Also tv show Hannibal will be know as Jr. in this story so there's no mix up, okay? okay let's go! oh and also there will be hannigram! yay! I own nothing!

88888888888

It was a lazy Saturday morning but the residents of the Lecter household were anything but lazy.

It was only eight o' clock in the morning and jr.(as he insisted on being called instead of Hannibal jr.) was brushing his teeth and combing his dark hair neatly. He wore a little red bathrobe and a slightly ruffled with sleep pair of pajamas that were black. His brownish maroon eyes were still drowsy and he remedied that by, after brushing his teeth, taking a cold washcloth and cleaning his face. Turning the water off and hanging the washcloth up to dry, jr. stepped down off the chair he used to be able to reach the sink, and walked out of the bathroom his little red slippers making a scuffling sound.

Jr. stopped at his father and mother's door and carefully turned the knob, which caused the door to open slightly. He pushed it open a little more and peered into the tastefully decorated bed chambers. He saw his mother, Clarice, and his father, Hannibal, still sound asleep.

'Father must have forgotten to set the clock.' Jr. thought to himself as he tiptoed over to his mother's side of the bed. Jr. smiled as he saw his mother's peaceful sleeping face and strands of her dark brown hair hanging over her eyes. Putting his hands on the top of the mattress, jr. hauled himself up next to his mother's sleeping form and gently patted her shoulder.

"Mother, wake up." Jr. said and Clarice stirred slightly groaning in her sleep. Jr. frowned and shook her shoulder this time.

"Mother, it's time to get up. It's almost 8:30." Jr. said a second time this time somewhat more firmly and Clarice's eyes twitched as if she wanted to get up but wasn't letting her body do it.

"Mother, time to get. up." Jr. said louder this time shaking her in time with the last two words. Clarice groaned out loud this time and her hand came out from under the pillow and came to rest on her shoulder stopping her sons ministrations.

"I heard you the first time honey. Just hang on a minute." Clarice said as she yawned and turned over onto her back making jr. slip into the divot between his mother and father.

"(yawn) Hannibal, wake up." Clarice said as she shook her husband's shoulder. He groaned and yawned himself.

"What is it?"

"It's jr. he's in the bed."

"Well tell him to go back to his own room. Big boys sleep in their own beds."

"No, it's morning. He's getting us up. I guess I forgot to set the clock again."

"..."

"Hannibal I know you're awake and you've probably been awake for the past hour, right?"

"..."

"And you're probably the one who turned off the clock when it went off because I know that I set it right last night."

Hannibal grinned.

"C'mon Hannibal, I know you're awake."

Hannibal did a fake snore.

"Hannibal stop it and get up!" Clarice said shoving her husband which made him chuckle. Clarice shook her head and gave jr. a look as if saying,'_daddy's are so silly!'_. Jr. smiled at his mother, happy that his parents were happy and that he could spend time with them like this in the morning.

End of chapter 1.

Please R and R this barrage of fluffiness!

-LoveablePunk


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! new chapter!

8888888

Jr. straightened his school clothes for the day and made sure his hair was still neat and tidy. Even though it was a Saturday the kindergarten down the street had school all week and weekend long but they divided it into morning and afternoon kindergarten. Jr. was in morning kindergarten and it started at nine o' clock. Jr. looked at the clock on the fire place and saw it was already 8:30. He had to hurry or else his father would be very upset because he always said punctuality is important. Jr. rushed out of his room, grabbing his school satchel on the way out, and hurried down the long staircase, then through the foyer and into the kitchen where his father was preparing breakfast. His mother was making coffee and she pressed the button on the machine so it would start to brew then she walked back to the table.

"Good morning sweetie." Clarice said kissing jr. on his forehead. Jr. smiled at her, neat and tidy in her work clothes. He turned his attention to his orange juice which he took a log sip of and put it back on the table just in time for his father to put a bowl of scrambled eggs, sausage, and cut up green bell peppers in front of him.

"Bon appetite son." Hannibal said as he turned back to the stove. Now jr. enjoyed his father's cooking but there were times when he was picky about his food and this was one of them. He didn't want to insult his father so he stirred the food around with his fork to make it look like he was eating. His mother too knotice after she had taken a sip f her coffee.

"Honey what's wrong? You aren't hungry?"

"No it's not that I.."

"What's wrong son? Why aren't you eating?"

"Do you think he's sick?" Clarice asked as she felt jr.'s forehead.

"Don't be that way Clarice if he was sick then he wouldn't have woken us up." Hannibal said as he picked up the bowl and a fork.

"Come now jr. I made this breakfast especially for you. You know how difficult it is to cook human me-"

Silence ensued for a moment where Clarice stood and gave Hannibal "The Look".

"Were you just about to feed him 'human meat'?

"Crap!" Hannibal thought to himself.

"Dammit Hannibal! I can tolerate you being a cannibal but you do not feed our son that!"

"But-but-but I.."

Jr. sighed as his parents started another one of their "conversations" and before getting down from the chair he grabbed a piece of fruit. A knock at the front door caught his attention and going out of the kitchen to avoid projectile flinging of food and insults, he answered the door.

"Hi jr.. How are you doin' this morning?" Mr. Crawford asked.

Jr. smiled up at his father's friend, Mr. Crawford, and answered just as he always does every morning,

"Doing fine this morning. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Where are your parents?"

"Their 'conversationing' at the moment."

"Oh well alright why don't we get you on the "bus"?"

Jr. nodded and taking his house key with him, he closed the door just before the bowl of sausage, eggs, and green peppers hit it, followed by more screaming.

The "bus" was a large dark blue minivan that was the transportation to and from the kindergarten and jr. road it every morning with some other classmates- Frederick Chilton(the stuck up), Freddie(the mean), and Will(the cutie).

End of chapter 2.

Please r and r!

-Loveablepunk


End file.
